Kirara
by jeffs
Summary: For the fans that think Kirara is a good demon . . .


Kirara  
  
I do not own the characters in this story.  
  
A "true" story . . .   
  
For the fans that think Kirara is a good demon . . .   
  
______________________________________  
  
One night in the feudal era.   
  
Everyone is asleep, except Kagome. 'Stupid literature assignment.' She thinks. She has a clip-on reading lamp on a book. 'I've got to finish this book and write a report on it.' She shakes her, 'Stupid legends, so many of them are wrong' she starts to read the book.  
  
"What's the next chapter?"  
  
The Vampire cat of Nabeshima  
  
The prince of Hizen had in his house a lady of great beauty called O Toyo. She was his favorite concubine. One night she woke up to find a huge two-tailed cat in her room. As she cried out the huge cat ripped her throat out and killed her. It dragged her body out and buried it. The two-tailed cat changed its form and took the form of O Toyo. In the form of O Toyo the cat began to bewitch the prince.  
  
As the days pasted, the prince became weaker and weaker. Doctors were summoned, but did not help. The prince's sleep was disturbed, so guards were summoned. One hundred guards were placed in his room to calm him as he slept. But O Toyo summoned a sleep spell and they all fell asleep, and the prince's condition worsened.  
  
Priests were summoned. "For a hundred men to fall asleep. A demon is after your lord. You must prevent the guard from falling asleep. You must prevent anybody from disturbing the lord." They said.  
  
One of the priests, as he was examining the house, found a young man praying for the recovery on his lord. The priest talked with the young man and was impressed by his devotion.  
  
The priest went to the lord's councillors and requested that this, very devoted, young man be included in the lords guards. "Such devotion will help him against the sleep spell."  
  
The councillors, after an argument, agreed, and the young man, whose name is Ito Soda, were included in the guard.That night, Ito soda, could feel himself going to sleep and he could see the other guards beginning to sleep, as well. He pulled out his knife and stabbed himself in the thigh. The pain quickly woke him up. Whenever the urge to sleep became strong, he twisted the knife.  
  
After a while O Toyo opened to the sliding door to enter the prince's chamber, but seeing ito Soda still awake, she made an excuse and left.  
  
The next morning, the prince was feeling better.  
  
The next night the same thing happened. The priest said to the councillors, "Obviously the demon is being scared off by Ito Soda being awake. He must be rewarded." The councillors agreed.  
  
The priest went to Ito Soda to tell him the good news. Ito Soda told him about O Toyo's late night attempts to enter the prince's chamber. "She must be the demon."  
  
Ito Soda said, "I will lure the demon into a room with a fake message from the lord. I will try to kill the demon then. If you could, please, be outside in case the demon tries to escape."  
  
The plan is agreed on and O Toyo is summoned into a room. Ito Soda draws his sword and attacks, but O Toyo grabs a weapon and blocks the attack. The demon, seeing she cannot win, drops the weapon. She transforms into a cat and jumps on the roof. The priest and the squad of guards outside shoot arrows at the cat, but missed. The two-tailed vampiric cat escaped.   
  
  
  
Kagome looks up for the book and looks at Kirara.  
  
Kirara is awake and stares back at Kagome.  
  
Time passes as the two stares at each other . . .   
  
Kagome shakes herself and thinks, 'that was a stupid story. Of course, Kirara isn't a vampire. I'll just ignore this chapter.' She starts to continue to read the book.  
  
Kirara licks her lips and smiles . . .   
  
The end.  
  
The above legend is from the book "Tales of Old Japan" by A. B. Mitford. This edition was published in 2000. (The book originally appeared in 1871.) Page 216 to 221.   
  
I heavily edited and abridged the story.  
  
Other things of interest. 20 page story of the 47 ronins/samurai (one of the earliest translations of that story, btw) Pg 273 to 298 an account of Hari-kari. 12 pages on marriage & birth ceremonies. A lot of other interesting stories, btw.  
  
Is it real? Does it apply to Kirara?  
  
You decide . . .   
  
thank you for reading  
  
jeff shelton 


End file.
